Fallen Embers
by Motoko03
Summary: Brooklyn is jealous that Goliath and Broadway both have someone special to hold and cherish. And what if one day, he gets one himself? Will he be able to win her heart, or will the evil that is after her beat him to the punch?
1. Falling Chance

Once upon a time, in a far away land in ancient Greece, there was once this little boy who was a half god. He grew up not knowing about his amazing abilities and he often thought of himself to be an outcast. Even the villager's were afraid of him. But that's not what this story is about…

Our story takes place in the big apple, on top of the Chrysler Building, actually. And that is where we meet our main character, Zara Kriticos. Now you must be wondering, _Why would the main character be at the Chrysler Building?_

Well, she's not _at_ the Chrysler Building. She's actually sitting on the very edge of one of the balconies at the very top of the Chrysler Building.

_Why is she all the way up there? _ -May you ask.

Well, unlike most people, she loves heights. (Isn't that obvious?) I know it's weird, but she likes to feel the wind up there and she likes being closer to the stars (Yes, it is night time now). So…yeah… But hey, she usually stays at the Empire State Building.

_What is she doing?_ –May you ask.

Eating Pizza Flavored Pringles.

_Why? _ –May you ask.

Well, it's pretty obvious that she is hungry.

_Can you give us a description of her?_ –May you ask.

Let's see…she has straight, black as pitch hair that goes all the way to the middle of her back. She also has bangs. Her eyes are a really beautiful purple. Her skin is _really_ pale. Her ears are pointed and are easily noticeable through all her hair. She also has an hour glass body, but she also weighs about 100 pounds and she looks really skinny. (Hell, she just about gets blown off her feet at a good gust of wind.) She has a black corset shirt with red lacing and edging around the top and the bottom.

Also, she has a short, mid thigh black skirt with red lacing and trimming as well. She also had a belt of small silver chains and a cross and sun charm dangling from it; wrapped across her waist. On her neck was a series of silver crosses. On her arms was black lace, fingerless gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. She had her purple with black spider web patterned purse draped over her right shoulder. Finally, she had black stockings and black, thick platform boots.

_How old is she? _– May you ask.

Well…it's actually rather rude to ask that question, but she is 234 years old. But she looks 20-21 ish.

_Is she human?_ –May you ask.

No. She is actually a run away elfin princess.

_Why is she in New York City?_ –May you ask.

Because there is a bounty hunter named Ammon who is after her. He either wants to marry her or kill her and cash in her body for money. (Horrible, I know.) She is now staying with a Grease Monkey Elf named Manny.

_Is she a Grease Monkey too_ –May you ask.

Yes. She is actually the world's best.

_How on earth did she get all the way up the Chrysler Building is she is an elf?_ –May you ask.

Well, she has telekinesis and she used a teleportation spell to get up there.

_And is this where the story starts?_ –May you ask.

Well…yes and no. I'm telling you this now so that you'd know who and where Zara was, so that way I wouldn't have to waste time and typing to try and explain everything. Now…we shall begin this story at the clock tower, where everyone's favorite Manhattan clan of gargoyles is residing.

Now that all of your questions have been answered, let's begin…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn yawned loudly as he watched Lexington and Broadway play a helicopter video game from the couch. He was tired, had just woken up, and he was bored. And trust me, if he could be the definition of bored right now, he would be. That's how bored he was at the moment. He rested his head on his left arm as he looked back to his friend's game. Lexington was beating Broadway by about 2,000,000 points and Broadway was trying his hardest to catch up to Lexington. But every time he tried, his helicopter ended up getting blown up.

And the bystanders were Brooklyn, Bronx, and Hudson. Hudson and Bronx were there because they were originally watching T.V. when Broadway and Lexington came in, challenging each other to the helicopter game. Of course, Bronx and Hudson were too comfortable to move from the premises, so they stayed and decided to watch the two little rascals. And Brooklyn was there because he was bored and had nothing better to do with his time.

"Awe," Broadway groaned when he saw Lexington's score. "Come on, Lexington! Let me catch up! Please! Just a little bit?!"

Lexington chuckled. "No way, Broadway, I'm 1,987,785 points away from beating my high score!" He stuck out his tongue to the side as he destroyed a part of the mother ship that belonged to the enemy, gaining 1,000,000 points. Apparently, he was really getting into the game.

Broadway was about to say something back when the sound of his helicopter exploding made him close his mouth. He turned back to the T.V. screen just in time to see his helicopter take a nose dive into a river and exploding. The words, 'Player 2, Inactive. Game Over' in big red letters popped up on Broadway's side of the screen. "Awe man…" Broadway whined, slumping his ears and shoulders.

"Broadway," Angela cooed from the door way, walking over to Broadway and hugging him from behind. "You did wonderful." She rested her head on his right shoulder. "No matter how bad you do. All you need to do is keep on trying."

Broadway beamed brightly at her words, hugging her arms and resting his head on her head. "Thank you, my sweet angel." Angela giggled as Broadway flipped her over, so she was now in his lap. "You always knew how to make me feel better." He then kissed her passionately on her lips.

Brooklyn looked over at the couple who were kissing and basking in each other's company. He scoffed, rolled his eyes, and muttered. "Disgusting."

A second later, Lexington cried out in joy, hopping to his feet. "Yes! I just beat my high score!" He threw his arms in the air, accidently throwing his controller out of his hand. The controller went flying across the room, hitting Brooklyn's nose dead on.

"OW!" Brooklyn covered his nose with his hands. "Lex!" His voice sounded muffled due to his nose being covered.

Lexington looked over at Brooklyn. "Oops. Sorry, Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn scoffed, getting up to his feet. Hudson looked over at Brooklyn as he headed for the door. "And where do ye think ye are going?"

"Out," Brooklyn muttered, climbing up the stairs to head to the balcony.

Just then, Elisa walked in, in a really good mood. "Hey, guys!" She became confused when she saw Brooklyn head out side. "Hey, Hudson. What's wrong with Brooklyn?"

"I don't know," The elder answered truthfully, getting up from his couch. Bronx whined a little as he lifted his head as he followed Hudson with his eyes. "He's been like that for a while now. I don't know what it could be."

Elisa nodded slightly, looking over at Broadway and Angela. The two were rubbing noses and giggling in a loving matter. Elisa sighed as she figured out what was wrong. "Oh, Brooklyn…"

-------------------------------------------------

Zara groaned as she looked into her can of Pizza flavor Pringles, only seeing the silver bottom and a few crumbs. "Dang. It was my last one, too." She sighed, putting the can off to the side. Her feet were dangling off the edge of the Chrysler Building and her hair was dancing with the wind. The sounds of the busy street bellow rang in her acute sense of hearing. She took in a deep breath, smelling things that an average human could not. Gasoline, burnt engine parts, the amount of carbon dioxide that ejected from a near by factory, and all sorts of other smells that you wouldn't think was there.

With her enhanced vision, she could see a pretty decent looking human woman walking around on a street in a dark alley about half a mile away. A second later, a handsome looking young man joined her, and they began leaning on each other, as if they were lovers being reunited after they were separated for a long time. She smiled at them, looking away, feeling like a thief for looking at such a beautiful moment.

_Man,_ she thought to herself, swinging her legs. _Love is really a beautiful thing. Untamed, powerful…beautiful. There is no other word for it, really. _ She then hugged herself as a chilly breeze brushed her. _I wonder… what would it fell like to feel loved? _She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. _Man, how lame do I sound? _

She looked up at the half moon, feeling its power fill her up inside. "I wonder if I will ever experience love," She asked herself, not caring how cheesy it sounded.

Suddenly, the wind died completely. Zara's ears perked up at the sudden stop of the wind. "_**Oh, my princess, I'm sure that you will**_," a familiar, rough, husky voice rumbled behind her.

Zara's eyes widened. She slowly got to her feet, clenched her fists, and slowly turned around. There, standing there like a creature of the night was Ammon. He wore a pitch black hooded cloak. The end of the cloak had a series of rips, tears, and holes. His face was hidden from view in the hood of his cloak, the only thing visible were his eyes, which were a menacing red. And devil like horns that poked out of each side of his head. A giant halberd was secured to his back, shining with taunting menace.

"_**Now, my princess**_," Ammon said in a kind of a sweet tone. "_**If you're looking for love, why not try it with me?**_"

Zara took a step back as Ammon extended a clawed hand to her from out of his black cloak. "But, you want to kill me! And cash in my body for profit! What kind of love is that?"

Ammon waved a claw in her face. "_**Now, Now, My princess, that's only if you don't except my proposal. If you except, however**_," He ran his hand threw her hair, savoring her touch. "_**I will make you my bride. Your beauty shouldn't be wasted like this.**_"

Zara moved her left foot a little, kicking the Pringles can over the edge of the building. Ammon was startled at the sound, accidently slashing her across her cheek and the base of her neck. She lost her footing completely, falling back and plummeting over the edge of the Chrysler Building. "_**No**_," Ammon shouted, just barely missing catching her. He growled, turning himself into a shadow, and disappearing into the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Brooklyn sighed as he glided over the city of New York. _Geez, it's just not fair, _He though as he flapped his wings slightly. _Broadway gets the girl I like, any girl I fall in love with ends up…well…_ He sighed at the lack of his word choice. _It's not like the girl of my dreams is going to be falling out of the sky or anything…_

Suddenly, something small and metallic hit him on the top of his head. "Ouch," he muttered, grabbing the object before it fell to the street bellow. He stared at the object for a second or two, blinking. "A Pringles can? What in the-"

Then, something warm and wet began to fall on his left arm. He looked at his arm, and saw that it was blood. "What the…" He looked up just in time to see a humanish figure fall right past him. "Oh cra-" He then quickly took action and dived after her. He folded his wings against his sides, making him fall faster. When he had her bridal style in his arms, he opened his wings just in time to catch a wind current. He rose in the air, landing at a near by building.

Brooklyn looked at his catch and gasped. A nasty wound on her face and neck became clearly noticeable. But surprisingly, none of the blood got onto her cloths. Brooklyn looked at her eyes, and saw that they were open! He stared at her, and she stared back. Not really knowing what to do, Brooklyn said. "It's going to be alright. I've got you. I'm here to help."

Brooklyn became aback when she smiled at him. Zara stared at Brooklyn or another second or two before her entire world went black. Brooklyn blinked, dazed and confused. He then walked back over to the edge of the building and took off back towards the cock tower.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what is wrong with him," Lexington answered honestly to Goliath. "But I am a bit worried."

Goliath looked up at the door that leads to the balcony. "He might be just blowing off some steam. I wouldn't worry too much."

Just then, the door came bursting open, startling Bronx right out of his skin. Brooklyn was breathing very heavily; blood covered his arms, stomach, and chest. "Goliath, help!"

Goliath looked up at his second in command. "What is it?"

Brooklyn held out his arms. "I found this girl falling of the Chrysler Building! She looks pretty injured! She needs help!"

The next thing Brooklyn knew, Elisa was already there. "Come on, Brooklyn. We need to get her to a hospital." Elisa turned to head for the door when Angela stood in the way. "Please stand aside, Angela. We need to get this girl to some medical help and-"

Angela stared wide eyed at the girl that Brooklyn held in his arms, completely shocked and a bit dazed. Before Elisa could say anything more to the female gargoyle, Angela covered her mouth as she gasped loudly. "P-Princess Zara?!"


	2. Reunion

"_Princess Zara_," Hudson shouted, running over to Angela. "_The_ Princess Zara that went missing 20 years ago?!"

"Who is Princess Zara?" Broadway couldn't help but ask.

The elder looked at Broadway. "The only heir to the throne of the elves."

"And my best friend," Angela walked closer to Brooklyn. Brooklyn watched as Angela grabbed Zara's limp right hand and held it tenderly in her claws. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she looked at the horrible wounds on Zara's face and neck. "Who could have done this?" She then turned to Elisa as she realized what had happened. "Elisa. We can't take her to the hospital!"

Elisa arched her eyebrow. "Why not? She need's medical help!"

"No," Angela was fierce and certain. "That's _exactly_ where he expects her to be!"

"Who," Goliath demanded. In an attempt to try and sooth his daughter, Goliath placed a hand on her left shoulder. Angela didn't try to shake away her father's hand.

Angela then turned her attention at Brooklyn. "When you caught her, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Brooklyn thought for a second. "Uh…the only thing that happened was that she was falling and I got hit in the head with a Pringles Can-" Goliath and Angela gave him a look. The second in command took a step back. _Sheesh, like father like daughter much?!_ "But other than that, I didn't see anything unusual."

Hudson looked at Angela, his face serious. "Angela, tell me what you know…"

"…_Ammon…_," Came the faint voice of Zara. All of the Gargoyles, and human, turned their gazes at the unconscious elf.

Angela beamed a little at the sound of her friend's voice. She grabbed Zara's hand in both her claws. "It's okay, Zara! You're okay now! Ammon wont harm you now!"

Zara forced herself to open her eyes. After her vision cleared, she saw Angela and Brooklyn staring down at her. She looked over at Angela and smiled slightly. "Hey." Angela smiled back at her. Zara saw how upset she looked and smiled bigger. "Don't worry about me. It's just…a little scratch. All I need is water, and you'll see."

Water? Why would she need water at a time like this? Angela nodded, quickly walking over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, and quickly made her way back to Zara. Zara groaned as she lifted her right hand up. "Quinn Tessence," she managed to muster. Suddenly, the water turned into an orangey orange color. Angela released the bottle as a purple light surrounded it. It floated in the air for a second r two before it floated over to Zara. The cap popped off by itself, landing on the floor. Then, the bottle tipped over and began to pour the orange liquid all over Zara, soaking her and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn bit his tongue to keep himself from making a smart ass comment. Then, as if it never happened, the orange liquid disappeared, taking Zara's scars and the blood that got soaked all over Brooklyn with it. "Amazing," Hudson breathed. "You elves really do have amazing power."

Zara smiled softly. "Thank you, kind elder. It's too bad that I can only use that spell once." Hudson nodded in understanding. "Uh…" Zara looked at the elder. "I don't seem to know your names…"

Hudson bowed to her. "Pardon my rudeness, your majesty. I am called Hudson," He beckoned to Goliath. "This is the clan leader, Goliath." Goliath bowed. "Also the father of Angela." Zara gave Angela a look. Angela nodded as she hugged Goliath's left arm. Hudson moved on to Elisa. "You already know Angela. And this is Detective Eliza Maza."

Elisa held out her hand. "You can just call me Elisa, your Majesty."

Zara accepted her hand. "And please, call me Zara. The '_your majesty'_ thing is for only when we're around other royal beings, okay?" She looked at everyone else. "I want to be treated just like you all would treat each other…like a friend. Not a princess, okay?"

Elisa chuckled. "Alright…Zara."

Before Zara could reply, she was suddenly being covered in saliva and a warm wet tongue licked her up and down her face. Zara laughed, trying to cover her face with her arms, but what ever it was continued to cover her in drool. Brooklyn grunted at the extra weight. "Bronx! Get off her!"

Bronx whined, hopping off Zara. He hung his head in shame and his ears went flat on his head as Brooklyn glared at the gargoyle dog. Zara whipped off all the drool, looking down at Bronx. "It's okay, Bronx!" The gargoyle dog's ears lifted and he barked happily. Zara giggled as Bronx began to chase after a tail that was not there.

That's when Zara realized something. The entire time, she was in someone's arms. How could she miss that? She looked up at Brooklyn, blushing very lightly. "Excuse me. Do you mind putting me down?"

Brooklyn looked down at Zara, flustered and embarrassed. "Oh! I'm s-sorry!" He then gently set her down on her feet. "I didn't mean to- uh…" he scratched the back of his head. Hudson, Goliath, and Elisa all exchanged glances, winked at one another, and left the poor second in command.

Zara chuckled to herself. "It's quite alright." She looked up at Brooklyn. "Pardon me, but I don't seem to know your name." She smiled reassuringly up at Brooklyn. "Do I get to know the name of my rescuer?"

Brooklyn could feel his heart pound in his chest as he looked down at Zara. "Uh…" Oh, the irony. He had forgotten his own name. "Brooklyn!" He remembered suddenly. "My name is Brooklyn!"

Zara nodded. "It's very nice to meet you, Brooklyn. I am now in your debt." She then bowed at him. "I owe you my life."

Brooklyn held out his hands in defense. "Wow! No, no, it's okay! Your Majesty, you don't owe me anything!"

Zara cocked her head to the side, utterly confused. "But you saved me. If there is anything that I can do to repay you, please let me know."

Before Brooklyn could say anything further, Lexington and Broadway came up behind him. Broadway covered Brooklyn's mouth and smiled sheepishly while Lexington stood in front of the red gargoyle. "Oh, don't worry, your majesty, he will." Zara watched in confusement as Broadway and Lexington both dragged their rookery brother out side to the balcony.

Angela sighed. "You'll have to excuse them, Zara." Zara smiled at Angela. Angela must be the only one of all of them who hasn't called her "_your majesty_" the entire time. Well, she has known Angela for a long time. "So…"Angela began, grabbing Zara's arm and dragging her to the couch. There were so many things Angela wanted to discuss with Zara. "I'm curious, how is princess Serenity?"

Zara though for a moment. "Well…she…uh…ran away from her father."

Angela gasped. "No way! Where did she run off to?"

"Into a damned carnival called 'CarnEvil'." Zara shifted her position a little on the couch. "But, I am happy for her. She has finally found love." Zara trailed off. Someone else who had found love.

"With who?"

Zara snapped out of her la-la land just long enough to say. "An Undead Jester named Umlaut."

Angela felt happy for their friend. "That's wonderful! Glad to hear she has found someone! Just like Princess Kristina!" Angela quickly covered her mouth. "Oops. I mean "_Kris_"." Angela looked at Zara. "What was her boyfriends name again? Ray…Ryan…Kuhn? Yes! That's it! Isn't he the sign of hell's winter and his nick name is the jackal-" Angela then noticed that she didn't get a lively response from her friend. She looked over at Zara and saw the elfin princess lost in her own little world. And Angela knew exactly what her best friend was thinking about. "Thinking about love again, are we?" She said suddenly.

"Huh," Zara shook her head to clear it. "Oh. Uh…yeah…" Angela knew Zara all too well.

"You'll find it one day," Angela reassured. "I mean…it found me!"

That got Zara's attention. "You did?!" She was really anxious to know. "Who is the lucky man?!"

Angela blushed as her friend scooted closer to her. "You know that Gargoyle that took Brooklyn?"

"The yellow one?"

Angela shook her head. "No. The other one."

Zara smiled brightly, hugging Angela around the shoulders. "That's wonderful! You two make such an adorable couple!" Angela rose in body temperature, too embarrassed to say anything. Zara released Angela and ruffled her hair a bit. "I know you two will last forever." Angela couldn't help but smile. Zara always knew how to cheer someone up.

"Your Majesty," Hudson didn't want to interrupt them, but he had no choice.

"Please Hudson," Zara smiled up at Hudson. "Call me Zara."

"Zara," Hudson corrected himself. "I think it is best that we take you home." He smiled back at her. "But, you are more than welcomed to come back anytime." Elisa then walked up next to him. "Elisa here will escort you home."

Zara nodded. "Yes. Manny might be worried about me."

Bronx whined. Zara smiled at Bronx, rubbing his head. "Now, now boy." She tapped the edge of his nose. "I'll return soon." Bronx barked, licking Zara's face. She laughed, wiping the spit off.

"How about tomorrow," Angela suggested. "We could hang out or something."

Zara smiled sadly at her best friend. "I would love to, but I have work. How about Saturday?" Angela nodded, totally alright with it. Zara nodded, getting up and following Elisa out the door.

Just as they left, the trio came barging back in. "Get off of me!" Brooklyn shouted, shoving Lexington and Broadway off of him. "Why the heck did you two do that!?"

"Cause you would have said something stupid to her and blow everything," Lexington pointed out.

"What are you talking about?!" Brooklyn demanded.

"You know," Broadway teased. "You have googly eyes over the princess!" He bent down to Lexington's level. "It's love at first sight!" Lexington and Broadway burst out at that. The sad part about that, Is that it's true. Brooklyn only knew her for five minutes and already he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Brooklyn huffed, crossed his arms, and turned away from the two. This only caused the other two to laugh even harder. "Oh no," Angela interrupted the three rookery brothers. The trio looked over at the only female gargoyle as she lifted up a purple purse with black spider web pattern on it.

"What is it, my love?" Broadway asked, looking over at his Angel.

Angela showed them the purse. "Zara forgot her purse!"

The trio face palmed themselves. That's when Lexington and Broadway got an idea. A wonderful idea. A wonderful, horrible idea. "Brooklyn will take Zara her purse back!" Lexington offered without Brooklyn's consent.

"I am?!" Brooklyn was utterly confused.

"Of course he will," Broadway took the purse from Angela's hands. He then quickly gave it to Brooklyn. "He's going to go right now!"

Angela smiled, not really knowing what was going on, but she went along with it anyways. "Alright. Thank you, Brooklyn!"

Before Brooklyn could protest, Broadway had shoved him out the door and was now standing at the balcony. "Now listen up, buster!" Broadway grabbed Brooklyn's shoulders and forced him to look down at the street below. "Do you see that?" He pointed to Elisa and Zara getting into a car. "You are going to follow them and give her purse back to her personally!" He then kicked Brooklyn over the edge.

Brooklyn quickly opened his wings, catching a strong wind current and broke his fall. He then sighed in defeat. There was absolutely no way he was going to get out of this one. So he then began to follow Elisa's car. The last thing he heard Broadway say was, "And don't you come back until the job is done, buster!" With that, Brooklyn followed Elisa's car all the way to a really expensive looking apartment complex, with big balcony's…

_Really_ big balconies.

He sighed to himself as he watched Zara get out of Elisa's car, said her goodbyes, and walked into the building. Now, All Brooklyn had to do was fly around the building until he found out which apartment –scratch that- _condo_ she lived in.

Boy was _that_ going to be easy.


End file.
